Those Eyes
by kagomya
Summary: What happens when you play a game and fall in love with a persons eyes not knowing if it its a girl or guy and your twin fell for them too? What would you do? Come to terms with it? Share?


-1Hi people this is Kagomya aka Ryou-Chan and I'm writing another story or rather possible one-shot its up for you to decide….

Rated T for teen. I've always wanted to say that ^.^

Parings: ita/naru/kyu and then possibly based on the continuance of the story kyu/naru/hina and then depending on where it goes ita/naru/hina/kyu

Kit==Naruto

Kyuu==Kyuubi

The dark haired creature==?

I know present to you: _Those Eyes_

~*~Story ~*~

Somewhere deep in the hidden caves of the Hokage monument, two people stood.

One with long blood red hair that fell gently to his slightly feminine waist accented nicely with black and blonde lights and tones. His skin was a tanned golden bronze much like the rest of his body. Three fox like whiskers marred each side of his tanned face. His were a swirl of blue and red, constantly spinning never mixing, they had a hypnotizing effect on almost everybody. He was dressed in dark shinobi pants that flared at the ankles, a dark blue top hid a light mesh shirt. Adorning his feet were black ninja sandals.

The other had black with blue tones and lights that made its hair look unearthly in the pale moonlight that some how found its way into the deep mountain cave. Its bangs framed it's the was in a low ponytail that reached its lower to mid-back. Its figure was hidden by the solid black cloak that covered half its face and went to the floor. Its eyes were a solid black that seeded to be somewhat tainted by an unnatural shade of crimson. From the skin it did show, you could tell it was pale almost unnaturally so, yet incredibly natural for it.

"Kyuu, why are you here?" the black haired creature demanded quietly, as it stood towering over the redheads body by at least a head.

"….so how are you?" Kyuu asked completely ignoring the question posed, as a blush over took his face nearly matching his hair.

"I'm fine…" the raven haired creature replied coldly. Its face betrayed no lie, if any.

"If your fine then why are you _lying_" Kyuu whined as he prodded on, "why wont you tell me -"he questioned before being cut off by a glare so cold it would stop a snowstorm in its tracks, accompanied by a colder voice that could trap the sun in a block of ice.

"If you value your life you will not speak. You know the rules…. Never speak my name." the raven whispered darkly.

Kyuu lost his temper and yelled at the Dark haired beauty in front of him. "But you speak mine how is that fair!" His long red hair began to recede.

"Hush. You don't know all the rules. Leave us." the raven commanded, its voice was harsh but came out in a soft whisper. The raven seemed feed up with the ill-tempered red head.

"Why! Why him and not me? Answer me!" the red head asked weakly as his red hair was slowly being over run by blonde and blue started to take over the already mesmerizing eyes.

"Because he has won my heart Kyuu. It was something only he can do. Because it was already his. It was always his." Dark eyes watched as the boys posture shifted slightly. "Kit how are you?" the raven asked hugging the blonde close to its form. The smaller effeminate one fitting perfectly.

~*~flash end~*~

Smiling at the memory, tears spilled from his crystal blue eyes that had a strange tantalizing blood red littered randomly about them.

'Kyuu…do you miss our other half too?' kit asked attentively.

'Yes. But I know that you do more….Naru-I mean kit' Kyuu replied stumbling over the slight slip up.

'Kyuu?' Kit thought quietly.

'Yes Kit?' the red dead replied.

'You can call me my name…if you want to. I haven't heard it in a while' kit replied sadly.

'I'll call you Kit for now. You-know-who has to say your name first. You know that.' Kyuu responded with venom in his tone at what he was being denied of.

'I'm coming in' Kit stated as he settled his restless body, and focused on being with Kyuu in the inner recesses of his mind.

'NOOOO!' Kyuu shouted hoping it wasn't too late hoping he stopped the blonde from coming.

Seconds later Kit appeared dressed in black slack like sweats and a red shirt a size too big. In front of Kit stood Kyuu slightly taller and defiantly imposing if not for the tears spilling from his swirling red and blue sprinkled eyes.

Kyuu was dressed in a long red denim jeans that had thick heavy chains crossing every which way and two end pieces loosely hanging by his side, a white wife beater covered his chest and hid the fishnet shirt underneath, around his neck was a collar with the kanji for seal on it.

The two boys stood in a large clearing with a equally if not more so large lake to the south, mountains to the north, a thick forest to the east, and a large manor to the west.

"your not supposed to be here." Kyuu chided lightly while rubing the tears from his eyes.

"And you weren't supposed to come out." Kit snapped back while staring at his opposite.

"I had to1 You know that…I had too! I gave my heart to-" Kyuu stopped at the look kit gave him those eyes were not meant to be so cold.

"So did I. Why do we keep breaking the rules, Kyuu? Why is it so hard?" He asked blue eyes shinning with unshed tears. Kit looked at his feet when the tears broke free fell from his beautiful eyes, down his marred cheeks and dripped from his chin in to the lush grass beneath his feet.

"I don't know Kit. I don't." Kyuu replied as he dropped to the ground to star at the sky as if it had all the answers.

Kit eventually sat down when he realized he had nothing else to say and he stared at the glistening blue green lake.

~a while later~

"Hey kit do you remember the rules?" the red head asked.

"Yes" the blonde whispered quietly as he uncrossed his legs and pulled them up to rest against his chin, arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

"Rule 1: Do not speak thy name" Kyuu said.

"Rule 2: do not refer to me as male or female." Kit said.

"Rule 3: do not speak in thy mindscape" Kyuu said.

"Rule 4: speak thy name only after I have spoken yours." Kit said.

"Rule 5: answer to the names given" Kyuu said.

"Rule 6: no rule is to be broken" Kit said.

"Rule 7 I fallow no rule s but those I chose" a voice spoke softly with a hint of cold indifference.

The two boy cried as they saw the dark figure the fell for. Before the could move the normally (AN/ around them anyway) dark eyes of the figure turned a bright crimson with a slight dark tint.

"What are you doing here Kit?" the raven questioned coolly.

"Visiting Kyuu. I was lonely and he is the only one I can really talk to about you. I - we missed you." Kit answered warmly with tears running down his face.

"It is quite alright Naruto, Kyuubi the games over. You broke the rules Naruto-kun and the consequences must be carried out. You never knew what was at stake. I didn't tell you." The raven stopped shortly to take off its cloak to show off its body and reveal its long forgotten identify. Long lean legs were covered by black semi-loose shinobi pants, a perfect 8 pack of washboard abs was hidden by a black mesh shirt that had a black half shirt covering it. The marks under its eyes gave his complete identity away. The two line that ran from the inner corner of his eyes and down his cheeks gave it away, that and the spinning Shaningun in his red crimson eyes.

Naruto stood up and started to drool even as his name `Itachi` ran through his head.

"Itachi-kun?" he asked timidly as though his voice would break the illusion and it would be someone else.

"Yes Naruto-kun" He answered confirming the blondes guess.

"What are the consequences?" The blonde asked putting on a brave face. Kyuubi moved to stand bedside him gripping his hand in a way to show he to was scared, but his face showed nothing.

"I have to leave. We will most likely never meet again until the day we all die. This shall be out last time together, may you both live strong stay happy and find another love. Also I love you both. Take care." those were his last words as his crimson eyes cried a tear for his loves and he graced them with a rare smile as he slowly disappeared into the gentle winds.

"NOOOOOO!" were the twin yells so full of anguish, pain, heartbreak and so ever so much sorrow you could easily drown in it. Tears spilled from their eyes as, the fell to their knees after losing feeling in their legs, they clung to each other in some desperate attempt to will away the reality and wish it were an awful nightmare, some horrible bad dream.

~a year or so later~

They had no idea hove long they stayed like that seeing how it was a early spring when Naruto first arrived (AN/ in the mindscape years can go by but it will be no more then a moment in the real word), and now it was easily late winter considering all the snow.

As they stood up to go into the mansion, Naruto looked back to the stop where he stood before he left. Instead of snow like what he expected there was a some what large area of grass, and in that lush grass something glinted.

"Hey Kyuu look something's in the grass" Naruto said softly, tugging on Kyuu's sleeve.

"Hum oh sure Kit lets go check it out" Kyuu said slightly distracted, as his voice shook with a slight undertone of sorrow.

The two walked over to the patch of grass and were amazed at what they saw. In side the patch on two velvet pillows was a black ring bracelet and matching necklace, along with a bright crimson Identical set next to black one. The two colors were slightly tainted by the other, much like Itachi's eyes.

Naruto picked up the black pendent necklace and bracelet that both shrank to fit his delicate form. He reached for the small crimson stone ring and slid it on to his right hand ring finger, as it too shrank to fit his form creating a perfect fit. Kyuu grabbed what was left and it too fit him perfectly.

Once the jewelry was on the both felt better as though the had a small piece of Itachi with them always and not just in there memories, something tangible. Although them both felt that they should cry more they decided against it and Naruto living in his mindscape.

So Naruto retuned to the real world to that only an hour had passed. As he was putting on his happy-go-lucky mask, his hand reached up to grab the Hokages necklace he won in a bet from Tusnade back when he was still a genin, only to find that the garnet pendent laying beside it. Smiling he knew life would get better and he would move on not completely, but enough to start a new chapter in his life…

I'm not sure if I should continue this or not so I am putting up a poll I keep open for about 2 months or till the end of May.

Love to my Dear readers

Ryou-Chan ^.^


End file.
